


Love/Hate

by RIARKLEGMW



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIARKLEGMW/pseuds/RIARKLEGMW
Summary: Farkle has always hated his best friend's girlfriend Riley,or has he ? One night changes everything.





	Love/Hate

Farkle has parked his car in the middle of nowhere.Riley is sitting next to him.

"Chill out.Lucas is going to have awesome birthday party."Farkle says.

"I am not worried about that.I am worried about you.I don't want you to spoil everything." Riley answers him

"Wow.Why do you hate me,Riley?" He asks.  
"And why do you hate me?" Riley asks him the same thing as they keep looking into each others eyes.

Riley kisses him,out of sudden as she feels guilty.Then,they begin kissing as Farkle puts down her seat making her lay down,so he comes on the top of her.She splits her legs as he puts hand beneath her skirt and slowly takes off her panties.He takes off his pants as he goes between her legs,as she's still in her skirt.She takes off his shirt as he kisses her.  
They keep kissing,with passion as he keeps coming towards her.

"Do you have protection?" She asks.  
"Of course." He says as they keep kissing.


End file.
